


Inside the Pocket of Your Ripped Jeans

by kasunn



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, Clintasha being nosy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Soldier! Bucky, Steve pining kinda, everyone else is a teacher pretty much, oblivious everyone except Steve for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasunn/pseuds/kasunn
Summary: “We should set you up with someone,” Natasha says. “You’re always so sad. I’m surprised no one’s snatched you up yet.”Steve frowns, scrunching his nose a little. “That’s not really necessary. I hav—““No, none of that, One Foot Wonder.” Steve sighs at the sound of Tony walking into the room. “I think getting someone would be perfect for you. You’d be less grumpy and more...nice.”Steve sighs. “Guys, really I don’t nee—““It’s not about what you need, Rogers. It’s about what you deserve. Here I’ll set you up with someone. How’s Friday?” Tony asks, leaving the classroom before Steve can say anything else.





	Inside the Pocket of Your Ripped Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh idk I just found this idea cute and I love when Clint and Natasha are nosy soooo hope you like it!!
> 
> The fic title is from Photograph by Ed Sheeran because why the fuck not and also I imagine that Steve totally carries a picture of Bucky around with him everywhere? Yeah. Chew on that a bit. It's adorable.
> 
> also sidenote haha this fic posted like three different times so if you saw that, I'm sorry lmao

“You seem awfully excited today,” Natasha says, raising an eyebrow as Steve walks into his classroom. She’s sitting on his roly chair, feet kicked up on the desk. 

Steve shrugs, setting his bag down and sitting on top of the desk. “It’s a good day,” he says, smiling. It’s the truth. Bucky only gets a turn on the phone every once in a couple weeks or so. Sometimes longer. Sure, he got a call from his husband at three am that morning and only for a couple minutes, but those were probably going to be the best couple minutes of his month. 

“Are you going all sadistic on your kids again? Because I support, but its really ruining your whole Sunny Mr. Rogers teacher vibe you’ve had going,” Natasha says. 

Steve chuckles, pulling out his lesson plans. He  _ did _ have a test planned for today which he’d actually forgotten about, so the printer hasn’t made copies yet. Who needs to know about the fall of the Roman Empire anyway? 

“I think I’m going to cancel the test,” Steve says. 

“You must’ve had a  _ really  _ good night,” Natasha whistles. “I’d like to meet them, whoever it is. Dinner later?” 

Steve nods. “I’ll just be bringing myself, though.”

Natasha pouts but waves a hand, standing from his chair as the first bell rings and students start to wander into class. “Fine. I’m inviting everybody else,” Natasha says, heading into her classroom which is next door so she doesn’t have very far to go. 

Steve sits back, twiddling his thumbs as he watches the door. He’s been a World History-US History teacher at SHIELD High School for the past four years. Natasha, or Ms. Romanov at that time, had been the first friend Steve made in years. Sure, she had thought he was a student and tried to help him find his class, but Steve had found it a little bit funny. 

She teaches US History, too, he learned a little later, but she seems to have an uncanny amount of knowledge about Russian History, almost as if told from the perspective of the time period and Steve is often shown up whenever he teaches that unit, Natasha wandering in and correcting him on a date or providing more arbitrary detail about a revolution. 

“Are you okay, Mr. Rogers?” A girl asks, peering at him curiously. Steve nods, smiling goodnaturedly. He realizes that the bell rang and the class is sort of just staring at him. 

“Uh, yeah. I’m cancelling the test,” Steve says. A couple students raise an eyebrow. 

“This is US History, Mr. Rogers. We didn’t have a test planned today. Unless...pop quiz?” A boy cringes. 

Oh. Right. 

“Ah, sorry, nevermind. I’m a little bit scatterbrained. Where’d we leave off yesterday? Battle of Gettysburg, right?” Steve asks, turning off the lights as his slideshow boots up. A few hum in agreement and Steve nods. 

“Well, right on with it, then. The Battle of Gettysburg is usually confused with Antietam which is weird, but I guess most deaths and bloodiest battle kind of go together? Yeah so….”

***

“Did you hear about Mr. Stark going into Ms. Potts’ class today and blowing some stuff up?” One of his freshmen asks. Steve’s eyebrows raise. 

“Uh, no, I didn’t,” Steve says. Tony rarely travels from the woodshop classroom up to the science hall, but when he does, it usually ends up kind of disastrous and he does it in either Pepper or Bruce’s room, depending on the experiment.

“Yeah, it was kind of crazy. I have her fourth period. I don’t have Mr. Stark, though. You guys are friends, right? Does that happen often?” The freshman asks and Steve chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I guess, yeah. Pe-- Ms. Potts is a little bit scary, isn’t she?” Steve says. The freshman nods and Steve laughs. “Well, she usually keeps him in check, so he goes to Dr. Banner’s room. Do freshmen still have him? If you’re taking physics with Potts then maybe you don’t have biology, huh.”

The freshman nods and Steve shrugs. “If you get Dr. Banner next year, it’ll be more common, so have fun with that,” Steve says, chuckling when the freshman suddenly looks more excited. Ah, destructive little humans. 

***

“Tony should stop scaring the freshies,” Natasha says, taking a bite of Steve’s sandwich. They’re eating lunch in Clint’s room, but he’s not there. Steve frowns and swipes her away. 

“Maybe,” he says, “but I think they like it. That’s the only reason he hasn’t been fired.”

Natasha snorts. “And because he funds, like, the entire school district.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “That too I guess.”

“Hey, you guys started without me,” Clint pouts, swinging into the room. He has a dog on a leash that immediately trots over to Steve and snuffles at his shoes. 

“What’s Lucky doing here?” Natasha asks, raising an eyebrow. Clint shrugs, plucking the last bit of Steve’s sandwich from his hands and eating it. 

“Hey!” Steve protests. “Why don’t you guys bring your own lunch?”

Clint wiggles his eyebrows, holding up a paper bag. “I did bring lunch. That’s why I had to go home.”

“And that’s why Lucky had to come back with you?” Natasha asks. Lucky yips in response. 

“I think if Lucky just hangs out under my desk, then it’ll be okay,” Clint says. Natasha nods like that’s a completely reasonable plan and Steve wonders why he’s friends with them. Probably because he doesn’t know how to make friends. People just choose him every once in a while. 

“So Nat said you were uncharacteristically happy this morning,” Clint says randomly. “You meet someone?”

Steve stares at him for a long moment. Times like this, he realizes that his coworkers of almost a half decade have no idea that he’s married. Bucky never got to visit or meet any of Steve’s coworkers before he was deployed. He supposes that since Bucky’s tour extension, they haven’t seen any evidence of Steve having someone nor does Steve talk about Bucky all that much since if he did, he wouldn’t be able to stop and would probably end up crying which isn’t conducive for not freaking out your friends. 

“Ah, no,” Steve says, laughing awkwardly. He supposes he could just bring Bucky up. He  _ is _ married to the guy, but it’s not super prevalent and he doesn’t want them to think he’s lying. It’s not even that he thinks they would make fun of him or accuse him of lying, really. Steve just doesn’t think it makes sense to bring him up after—

“We should set you up with someone,” Natasha says. “You’re always so sad. I’m surprised no one’s snatched you up yet.”

Steve frowns, scrunching his nose a little. “That’s not really necessary. I hav—“

“No, none of that, One Foot Wonder.” Steve sighs at the sound of Tony walking into the room. “I think getting someone would be perfect for you. You’d be less grumpy and more...nice.”

Steve sighs. “Guys, really I don’t nee—“

“It’s not about what you need, Rogers. It’s about what you deserve. Here I’ll set you up with someone. How’s Friday?” Tony asks, leaving the classroom before Steve can say anything else. Steve groans, slumping onto Clint’s desk. Lucky whimpers and licks Steve’s hand which doesn’t really make him feel all that much better. 

He wants Bucky. 

***

Steve can’t manage to find a way out of going on the date by Friday. Tony insists that it’ll be fine and the guy is nice, but Steve doesn’t care because, well…

“You’re wearing  _ that _ ?” Natasha asks. Steve furrows his eyebrows. He’s wearing a button up and jeans, what he wears on a normal day and also what he wore for casual Friday at school. 

“What’s wrong with it?” Steve asks, scrunching his nose. He hasn’t been on many dates— at least not many where he had to dress up in more than just his pajamas or a t-shirt. Bucky never cared what Steve wore and really he’s been it for Steve which means Steve doesn’t have experience trying to impress someone that doesn’t appreciate his old man aesthetic (Natasha’s words). Not that he really wants to, in this case. 

Natasha sighs, putting a palm to her forehead. “Have you ever been on a date before, Steve? You gotta look  _ nice _ . Like, you don’t look bad because you’re pretty hot, actually, but it should look like you tried.”

Steve shrugs, making a noncommittal noise. “I don’t want to date this guy, though.” 

“You don’t even know him,” Natasha points out. 

Steve sighs. “I’m just not looking to date anyone, Nat,” he says. 

Natasha puts a hand on his shoulder and smiles. “You should just give this guy a shot. I don’t trust Tony, but Clint says he knows the guy and that’s he's a good person.”

Steve grumbles. “Who is it anyway?”

***

It’s Sam Wilson. Steve can’t believe his luck. He grins when he walks into the restaurant and sees Sam, waving at his friend. 

“Hey, Rogers,” Sam beams. “What’s up?”

Steve takes a seat across from him and shrugs. “My coworkers are nosy assholes and want me to be happy. You’re my blind date for tonight.”

Sam quirks a brow. “They don’t know about Bucky? Or are you trying to get away from him because I don’t blame you dude, but I don’t think leaving him for me is going to make Buck all that upset. He’ll just ask to watch.” 

Steve rolls his eyes. Sam and Bucky had met sometime overseas and Bucky had introduced them when he came back for a home visit a couple of years ago. Steve’s pretty sure he told Sam to keep an eye out for Steve, but Steve doesn’t mind much since he likes Sam. 

“Yeah, probably,” Steve says, suddenly feeling sad about Bucky. He hasn’t seen his husband in almost two years. The letters never feel like enough and the phone calls just leave him wanting more. He takes what he can get, though, since he doesn’t know what he’d do if Bucky couldn’t have _ any _ contact at all. 

(That happened a few times during Bucky’s first year away and Steve was a wreck for most of it, throwing himself into his work since it would be the sixth month since hearing anything from Bucky and the thought of Bucky dying without Steve knowing for months constantly haunted him. 

Damn, maybe that’s why all of his friends think he’s a hopeless disaster.)

“Well, I’m sure Bucky would want me not to let you get all mopey. What do you want to do?” Sam sounds earnest and Steve knows that it must’ve been a long time since Sam’s done anything like this, too, since his boyfriend died in combat before Sam was discharged. 

Steve puts a hand over Sam’s and squeezes gently. “Wanna just go back to my place and watch a movie or something?” 

Sam chuckles, shaking his head. “Sounds great.”

***

“Soooooo….” Clint says, walking into Steve’s room early Monday morning. Steve sighs, putting down his pencil and closing his sketchbook. He’d gotten a letter from Bucky yesterday and received some pretty good news— Bucky was set to come back in around a month’s time—, so Steve finally pulled out his sketchbook from the dusty floor under his bed for the first time in months and has been drawing Bucky constantly. 

“Yeah?” Steve asks, raising an eyebrow. Clint makes a frustrated sound. 

“C’mon, dude! How was the date? Sam’s nice, right? What’d you guys do? You think you’re gonna have a second date?” Clint asks, getting into Steve’s face. 

Steve laughs, pushing Clint out of his face. “It was fine, yes, watch movies, no.”

Clint nods along to all of Steve responses before processing the last one. 

“What?! Why not? It sounds like you had a good time!! Or at least as good of a time as grumpy, old Rogers can get,” Clint says. Steve scowls at him and Natasha chooses that moment to walk in. 

“You had a good time? Are you going to date him?” Natasha asks, settling next to Clint who decided to take a seat on the floor at Steve’s feet. 

Steve sighs, playing with the cuff of his sleeve. “No. I told you I’m not interested in dating anyone.”

Natasha groans, frowning at him like he just killed her favorite aunt. A moderate amount of upset but not enough that Steve is concerned. Steve’s starting to worry about his mental if he’s making analogies like that now. 

“Fine, Sam wasn’t the right guy. Wanna try girls? I know this girl named Peg—“

“We had a thing a while back,” Steve interrupts. “Didn’t work out.” His months with Peggy Carter were some of his best. Then she realized he was in love with Bucky which led to  _ Steve _ realizing he was in love with Bucky and they ended it. Steve feels a little bad, but he thinks he heard something about her and a woman, though, so maybe he was her gay crisis, too. 

Natasha presses her mouth into a line, stumped. 

“We’re going to find you someone!” Clint shouts, startling the student that walked into Steve’s class. Clint apologizes and Natasha drags Clint up and out, leaving Steve feeling like he’s got whiplash. 

***

_ Two days.  _

Bucky had touched down in America a couple of days ago. He called Steve right away to let him know, but he had to take care of some business in DC first. Steve’s been antsy all week, waiting for Thursday to come, so he can finally see Bucky. 

For now, it’s still Tuesday, so he waits. And teaches. But mostly waits since the days feel like they’re dragging longer and longer every second. 

“I’m just saying that China totally could’ve taken over the entire world if they wanted to, but they were stupid and—“

“Clint, c’mon. Russia is obviously the superior power. They defeated what was the greatest army at the time— the French. Easy without even lifting a finger. Russia should be in power,” Natasha argues. 

Steve sighs. They have this argument all the time. He’s not sure why it always has to be in  _ his _ classroom, but he supposes that at least they’re talking about world history. 

“Can we just— agree that Europe shouldn’t be the dominating power?” Steve asks, weakly. 

Natasha and Clint both nod slowly. “Are you stupid, Steve? Duh. Europe sucks.” Clint and Natasha high five and Steve puts his head in his hands as the pair laugh at him. 

“Oh, hi there,” Natasha says. Steve doesn’t look up. Most of the teachers have found him like this before and know to just let them be. “Are you looking for someone?”

“Hi, is, um, Steve Rogers here?” 

Steve’s head whips up and he immediately locks eyes with the person standing in his doorway. He tries to calm his breathing because otherwise he’d have an asthma attack and honestly that would be really inconvenient. Still, he shakes his head and chuckles, eyes bright. 

Bucky hadn’t even changed out of his fatigues, his hair rumpled and a little greasy. He has a jacket on over his shirt which looks a little out of place (and  _ tight) _ , but Steve finds it endearing. 

“Buck,” Steve says, wondering how he manages to keep his voice steady. It’s not easy feat since really he’s overwhelmed enough that he wants to cry. Or jump for joy. Or skip around the entire school. Or just drag Bucky out to his car and makeout in the parking lot. 

“Hey, Stevie,” Bucky says, voice incredibly fond. He sounds like he’s holding back tears, too. “C’mere.”

Steve runs, practically tackling Bucky to the ground outside of his classroom. Bucky grunts but stays upright since Steve is kind of small compared to him and  _ wow, he put on a lot more muscle.  _

“Bucky,” Steve says again, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist. Bucky holds him tight, pressing kisses into the top of his head. Completely innocent for the few people milling about the hallways. At least, that’s what Steve hopes since he  _ is _ technically at work. 

“You’re a mess,” Bucky mumbles, pulling back to look at Steve’s face. He brushes some tears off Steve’s cheeks and Steve supposes that he hadn’t fully managed to keep from crying. 

“Not as much as you,” Steve says, punching Bucky in the chest weakly. “What’re you doing here? I thought you had two more days in DC.”

Bucky shrugs, grinning lopsidedly. Steve wants to kiss that smile off his mouth and also just admire it forever because  _ Bucky is here _ . 

“I wanted to see you. Coulson said I could be dismissed early and I couldn’t wait, so I hopped the next plane home. Why, you got a mistress or something?” Bucky asks, making a show of peering inside Steve’s classroom. Steve follows his gaze and sees Natasha and Clint gaping at them. He ignores them, focusing back in on Bucky. 

“You’re such a jerk. I could’ve picked you up from the airport if you told me,” Steve says, snorting. 

Bucky pats his cheek. “It’s alright, punk. I’ll just hang out with you the rest of the day since Coulson paid my cab fare from the airport to here. You can drive me home.”

_ Home.  _ Steve has never wanted the day to be over sooner. He presses a quick kiss to Bucky’s lips, looking around to make sure no one else was around, before dragging him into his classroom where Natasha and Clint were still sitting on the floor. 

“Who’s this?” Natasha asks, sounding a little smug. Steve’s not sure why she sounds so smug since she clearly had no part in this but whatever. 

“Ah, Bucky this is Natasha, my friend and class neighbor. That’s Clint, Natasha’s best friend. Guys, this is James Barnes. My husband,” Steve racks on after a pause. 

Clint tilts his head, eyes wide. “I thought you weren’t dating anyone.”

Steve smiles at him. “I’m not,” he says. “Bucky and I are married, so...not dating.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Clint asks, sounding torn between being happy or betrayed. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Natasha cries, anguished. “You let us set you up on dates! And you never said anything in the past four years of knowing us. When did you guys get married?”

Bucky chuckles from behind Steve. “About eight years ago. You went on dates? With who, punk? I wanna know who agreed to go out with your stupid mug.”

Steve scowls, slapping Bucky on the arm. “Sam,” Steve mumbles. Bucky's eyes widen almost comically and he throws his head back. 

“ _ Sam Wilson?  _ Who set you up with that?” Bucky laughs. Steve sighs. 

“I’m glad you find my suffering hilarious,” Steve says. “And it was Tony. Stark. Also Clint kind of. I think everyone had a bit of a part in it.”

“So what’d you guys do? Not look at each other and pretend the other wasn’t sitting across from them?”

“What, you jealous, Barnes? I’ve got game,” Steve says, trying and failing to sound successful at his endeavors. Bucky raises an amused eyebrow and Steve pouts, crossing his arms. “We watched Nemo,” Steve mutters. 

Bucky grins like the Cheshire Cat and kisses him on the cheek. “Good man. I gotta congratulate Sam on his score. Quite the catch.”

Steve pushes Bucky into his chair and hops up to sit on the desk, glancing at Natasha and Clint. 

“I didn’t tell you because I forgot and then it wasn’t pertinent and then you all didn’t let me talk, so I just went along with it.  I wasn’t lying, though. Sam and I had a great time,” Steve explains, lips tilting up at the last bit. 

“You forgot?” Bucky asks, wrinkling his nose. “The hell kind of excuse is that? I was living with you when you started here. Bullshit.”

Steve waves a dismissive hand that Bucky catches and presses to his mouth, kissing it softly. “Eh, I didn’t know them real well yet and then when I did, you were already gone, so I didn’t feel like bringing it up.”

Bucky stares at him for a long moment before shrugging and dropping the hand. “Alright, I guess. You eaten yet? I’m starved.”

Steve’s hops off his desk and looks towards Clint and Natasha. “Wanna grab something from the cafeteria?”

Clint and Natasha both shake their heads and Steve grabs Bucky’s hand, wanting to touch Bucky as much as he can. He hadn’t realized how touch-starved he’d become, but now that he’s aware of it, it’s driving him crazy and he  _ needs _ Bucky to be close by. 

“What’re they serving today?” Bucky asks as they walk into the cafeteria. There are hundreds of students milling around, talking, and Steve feels Bucky tense. He squeezes Bucky’s hand and tries to find an emptier slice of the room where they can sneak to the counter. 

“They usually have pizza and salads and stuff kind of like that. C’mon,” Steve says, pulling open the kitchen door and tugging Bucky inside. It’s a little quieter and a lot less crowded, so Bucky relaxes slightly. 

“Can I have some pizza? It feels like forever since I’ve had something not made of cardboard and sawdust,” Bucky says sounding adorably excited. 

“I’m not sure how much better school food will be in comparison, but you get to find out,” Steve says as he grabs him a slice along with a cookie and pays for the food, leading Bucky back up to his room which is now empty since Natasha and Clint have decided to take their arguing elsewhere. 

“You can sit here. I usually stand while lecturing anyway,” Steve says, setting Bucky’s food on the desktop. A couple of kids who’ve finished lunch early are wandering into Steve’s class and giving Bucky a few confused looks but otherwise ignoring him. Steve figures it’s because it’s not everyday you see someone clad in fatigues hanging around your world history class, but it’s also not super alarming.

“ _ Wanna sit on my lap _ ?” Bucky asks in Russian. Steve rolls his eyes at the words, the Russian rough on his ears after having not heard it for a while but also smooth since it’s Bucky’s voice. He and Bucky had learned Russian for fun when Bucky took a Russian history class in college and Steve figured it would come in use when they didn’t want other people to overhear or just as an experience sort of thing.

“Absolutely not, James,” Steve says, shaking his head and holding back a laugh. “ _ I’m technically at work, you know?” _

Bucky raises an eyebrow like  _ so what?  _ and Steve rolls his eyes. “You’re ridiculous,” Steve says, flicking Bucky in the forehead.

“You love me anyway,” Bucky says, catching Steve’s hand and pressing his lips to the back of it, making Steve blush.

“Stop it,” Steve says, laughing. A couple students glance over at their teacher and Steve puts a hand over his mouth. He’s realizes how little he must’ve smiled during the past years if he’s got students staring at him because he’s smiling. The bell rings which startles everyone and Bucky shakes his head, biting his lip to keep from smiling right back.

“Go do your job,” Bucky says, picking up his pizza and winking at him. Steve shouldn’t feel turned on, but he tells himself that it’s only a little bit, so it’s okay.

***

“What the fuck, Rogers,” Tony says, stalking into Steve’s room not a second after Steve’s last student has left the classroom. Bucky is immediately on alert, moving to stand slightly in front of Steve, but Steve waves his hand, smiling pleasantly at Tony.

“Hello, Tony. What can I do for you?” Steve asks, hands in his pockets and sitting back on his heels. Tony purses his lips, spotting Bucky right away.

“Hi, Buckybear,” Tony says to Bucky. Steve isn’t surprised that he already knows Bucky’s name since it  _ has _ been three hours since lunch. “He’s been hiding you for so long, hmm. I think I understand why now.”

Steve pouts. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Tony shakes his head, putting a finger to his lips. “Didn’t want anyone to steal him away from you.” Tony raises an eyebrow. “Though I hear that you’ve had him locked him down for a while.”

Bucky chuckles. “I’m so lucky, yeah?” He says, eyeing Tony as if challenging him to say something against him. Tony smiles.

“Ah, I see,” Tony says though Steve doesn’t. Bucky nods and they seem to come to an understanding, Bucky going back to nibbling at his cookie and looking angsty. 

“So what’re you doing here?” Steve asks. 

Tony shrugs. “I thought you were a virgin, Cap, so I just wanted to see your boytoy to make sure he was real. See you later,” Tony says, waving goodbye.

Steve squawks in protest and Bucky cackles. 

“I bet you haven’t had sex since the last time I came home,” Bucky says, mirth bubbling over. “You might as well be a virgin, Stevie.”

Steve glares at him. “Jerk. I bet you haven’t either,” Steve says. A prickle of insecurity creeps up on him and his glare slips. “Unless…”

Bucky raises an eyebrow. “Aw, Stevie, you know I’m too in love with you to do someone else. My hand has been my best friend.”

Steve laughs, shaking his head. “Gross.”

“What? Wanna go change that?” Bucky asks, wiggling his eyebrows. Steve splays a hand over Bucky’s chest and pats his shoulder.

“Yeah, let’s go,” Steve says, easily.

Bucky looks a little bit surprised and Steve gives him an odd look. “Regretting offering now?” He jokes. Bucky shakes his head, taking Steve’s hand and pressing a kiss to their interlocked fingers. 

“Mmm, nah. I just didn’t expect you to agree to easy. Kinda tired, you know?” Bucky says.

“Let’s just go home and we can decide after dinner,” Steve says, kissing Bucky’s jaw. Bucky smiles, love in his eyes, and Steve drags him out of there before more of his friends decide to corner them.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking to the end bros <3 Comments and kudos are always appreciated! You can find me on tumblr [here!](https://seamorered.tumblr.com/)  
> Have a nice day :D
> 
> Edit: I just realized that soldiers on leave don't wear fatigues and they're technically required to change to civs, but we can just say that Bucky was on official business and didn't have time to change (or that I wanted to write Bucky in fatigues heh)


End file.
